


Perché tu vivrai

by kymyit



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 23:12:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kymyit/pseuds/kymyit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Capitolo 359]<br/>-Ehe… Loki… Loki- Bixlow avrebbe voluto davvero continuare a parlare, fare lo sbruffone, fare impazzire il compagno, ma un violento colpo di tosse e i dolori terribili in tutto il corpo che ne susseguirono, lo costrinsero a giacere, esausto, senza più forza neppure di alzare lo sguardo.<br/>Il Leone strinse i denti, mordendosi il labbro a sangue.<br/>Non c’era più tempo da perdere.<br/>Si chinò su Bixlow e premette le labbra ferite sulla sua fronte.<br/>Scottava terribilmente.<br/>-Ce la faremo.- gli disse, prima di congedarsi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perché tu vivrai

**Author's Note:**

> Dopo aver letto il nuovo capitolo (ok, giusto nel momento in cui appare Loki), mi è venuta questa flash. Che ci posso fare, li adorooooo!!  
> Il titolo è stato ispirato dalla canzone "Because you live" di Jesse McCartney, ma ho deciso di riportare come testo un passo di "Awake and Alive" degli Skillet, perché adoro quella canzone e la trovavo adatta, ecco.

 

 

**_Perché tu vivrai_ **

 

 

 

 

  
_It's getting harder to stay awake_  
 _And my strength is fading fast_  
 _You breathe into me at last_  
 _(Awake and Alive, Skillet)_

  
  
Stava per seguire Lucy, quando Bixlow lo chiamò, debolmente.  
-Ehi, mi… micetto… -  
-Non parlare, risparmia le forze.- gli disse. Era un consiglio che nessuno ascoltava mai, men che meno lui. Quando ci si trova a un soffio dalla morte, è difficile andarsene senza lasciare un messaggio al mondo, a qualcuno, un’ultima parola.  
Come averla vinta in una lite contro il destino, insomma.  
E Bixlow quel genere di lotte, fra la vita e la morte, le affrontava col sorriso e la lingua di fuori.  
Quasi non gli era rimasta neppure la forza per quello, dovevano sbrigarsi.  
-Lo-Loki… - ansimò il mago, tentando di alzare la mano verso lo Spirito Stellare, ma non ci riuscì. Loki, allora, gliela prese fra le sue.  
-Resisti, riusciremo a trovare un antidoto per salvarvi.-  
-Sono… sono un po’ geloso…- sorrise debolmente il mago -Di quelle… donne…-  
Ecco, appunto, sorrisi e ironia. Loki gli asciugò il sudore, senza però risparmiargli un’occhiata di sufficienza (eppure era un sollievo).  
-Iniziavo a preoccuparmi che ti fossi asseriato di colpo… -  
-Ehe… Loki… Loki- Bixlow avrebbe voluto davvero continuare a parlare, fare lo sbruffone, fare impazzire il compagno, ma un violento colpo di tosse e i dolori terribili in tutto il corpo che ne susseguirono, lo costrinsero a giacere, esausto, senza più forza neppure di alzare lo sguardo.  
Il Leone strinse i denti, mordendosi il labbro a sangue.  
Non c’era più tempo da perdere.  
Si chinò su Bixlow e premette le labbra ferite sulla sua fronte.  
Scottava terribilmente.  
-Ce la faremo.- gli disse, prima di congedarsi.  
Fu difficile, ma non poteva restare.  
Non era solo per Lucy, ma anche perché sapeva che al fianco di Bixlow poteva ben poco, non avrebbe potuto salvarlo stando semplicemente al suo capezzale a disperarsi.  
In silenzio, gli mise al dito il suo anello e seguì gli altri.  
Chi avrebbe mai detto che gli anni trascorsi a tentare di dimenticare Karen saltando da un letto all’altro sarebbero serviti a qualcosa. Ora come ora, era lieto di aver speso in tal modo la sua esistenza.  
Quelle occasioni in cui aveva voluto dire la sua ultima parola al mondo nel timore di andarsene, si erano rivelate la speranza di qualcun altro.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Because you'll live](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051335) by [kymyit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kymyit/pseuds/kymyit)




End file.
